


国产里番：渡我07

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [7]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 看上一章。





	国产里番：渡我07

季肖冰只觉自己梦了什么，却不知道梦的何物何人。起来之后，他觉得好受许多，腹中也饿，遂翻身下去寻摸吃的。  
往日定然只有冷硬干粮，这会儿他却在小桌上寻到了一盒糕点。  
食盒有三层，上层是裹着藕粉水晶皮的赤豆小圆与绿豆糕，中层是渍酸梅，加了红姜与紫苏，下层是芝麻米糕。  
高瀚宇从外头进来，端着一盏甜酒酿。  
“……小和尚，咱们今天是遇见虔心礼佛的掌柜了？”季肖冰指着食盒问道。  
“给你吃的。”  
“给我？”季肖冰莫名其妙。“他礼佛也是该给你，给我做什么。”  
眼见高瀚宇将酒酿放下，季肖冰发现里头竟然卧了一只蛋。  
他便不是惊奇，而是惊骇了。  
“小和尚，你杀生呢。”  
“这蛋未曾受过阴阳和合，无有性灵。”高瀚宇道。“你只管吃，不造孽。”  
季肖冰咽了咽口水：“你今日奇怪。”  
高瀚宇只看他，不说话。一会儿，季肖冰又问：“你实话告诉我，我莫不是得了要紧症候，药石罔医，怕是明日就要死了。既我明日就要死，你多少给我些肉罢？”  
“你身体好得很，只是灵气消耗过快。”高瀚宇说。“既已受孕，不可与我一道持斋——”  
“你胡说！”季肖冰一惊。“你才受孕呢！”  
虽则立刻反驳，季肖冰心中还是很虚，他自行探看一番，却发觉自己胞宫里的确结成胎婴，此时已有形状，那胎婴周遭环着一层金光，浑似个无形的壳子。  
“这——和尚，你——你这邪僧！”  
季肖冰抬手要打，高瀚宇竟是躲也不躲，弄得季肖冰反不好意思下手。  
“到底怎么回事？我从前是个雄的，被你玩过一遭，长了个花口，也就罢了——这会儿造出个孩子，还是胎生！”  
季肖冰气得脸颊通红，嘟嘟哝哝的，居然不是责骂高瀚宇把自己肏到受孕，而是介意腹中是个胎，不是个卵。  
高瀚宇觉着不好说因为自己先天异兽血脉凶猛，压着季肖冰的蛇类本能，让他人身里结出一个胎儿。不过到底是胎儿护母体是本能，若他没有看错，那层金光虚影正是未成形的蛋壳，等胎成瓜熟，季肖冰子宫内的那团肉便会化为龙蛇形状，受壳子裹住，如蛇类一般分娩出来。  
“这到底是我的错。”高瀚宇声音柔软。“待他降生，我自然随侍你左右，必为你补齐损耗修为。”  
“我要是不想要呢？”  
“几百年修为与我而言，不过涓滴，你不必——”  
“我说的是我肚子里的玩意儿。”季肖冰说。“你想什么呢？”  
高瀚宇不言，眼圈却是红了。  
若他不曾见过胎神识海，不曾见过那孩子将要长成的模样，也就罢了，甚至比季肖冰更早提出将腹中肉团取出。  
可那孩子靠着他，信他。  
季肖冰见他这模样，悻悻地说：“我诳你呢！傻和尚……”  
说罢，蛇妖便躺回床上，怡然自得地靠着软枕头。  
“我要吃梅子。”季肖冰说。“这小东西，造得我早起没吃饭，走路还直犯恶。”  
见高瀚宇还是不动，季肖冰又说：“梅子！”  
高瀚宇这才幡然醒悟似的，将梅子捧到他面前，看他一个一个噙在唇间，拿艳红舌头舔来舔去，舔的外头糖汁干干净净，才卷入口中，细细嚼食。那双猫也似的嘴唇沾了唾液，越发显得饱满柔嫩，直看得尊者下腹紧绷，非得将袈裟重重叠叠搭在腿上，才看不出肉具硬挺，将僧裤撑了起来。  
季肖冰吃了十来个酸梅，又喝了甜酒卧蛋，还用了几块糕点，仍旧饿。  
他咂摸咂摸，却不是腹中饥饿，乃是身上灵气聚集子宫，供养胎儿，从身到心的疲乏与饥饿。  
办法也是有的，便是由胎儿生父提供灵气补给。  
季肖冰本就是妖类，人族廉耻并不过多介意，加上高瀚宇正是助他破壳的恩人，便是将身侍奉也没什么。  
由是两人这就吻到一处去，季肖冰只觉这和尚应是狂蜂浪蝶，只凭舌条就将自己弄得死去活来，一时涎水交换许多，身上渐渐有了力气，就要压着坐到高瀚宇小腹上。  
“不行。”高瀚宇将他按住了。“你宫口紧锁，这会儿我插进去，你要受伤的。”  
然而正数阳精蕴含灵力最多，季肖冰眼见那根肉柱笔直冲天，筋脉毕现，偏偏不能吃进雌穴里，难受得紧。  
“我泄在茶杯里，你就着茶水喝下去。”  
“真烦。”季肖冰道。“我等不及。”  
高瀚宇见他言语间生出许多娇憨，凡心更炽，一时把持不住，身上忽而生出许多梵文金痕，似是皮肉撕裂，露出下头金色熔岩。  
季肖冰只见过一回，便是他要渡化自己那次。  
“这是什么？”  
“是我本体锁缚。”高瀚宇道。“我……我本体乃是凶兽，不可肆意现身。”  
高瀚宇本体若是现身人世，会将现世之地整个割裂，破坏平衡，由是下界之前，他给自己上了一层枷锁。  
“怪道你这样。”季肖冰说。“原来真的不是个大和尚，是个妖僧。”  
言罢，他便拢着头发，垂头去含高瀚宇的阳具，这蛇妖求精难耐，竟将喉口化归蛇型，尽力绞着，又从鼻子发出些可爱可怜的声音，高瀚宇实在按捺不住，一会儿就将精水泄在他嘴里。  
“嗯唔……好吃。”季肖冰吞咽下去，满足道。“若你不是凶兽，怕早被妖精掳去吃干抹净了。”  
高瀚宇不知道季肖冰本就如此，并非忽然生出娇憨，乃是他从前心不动，看季肖冰跟其他人、其他物件没什么不同，便不觉着他娇憨，而今尊者动了心，也就懂了。  
“凭什么？”高瀚宇问道。  
季肖冰仍是用脸颊蹭着那不曾萎靡的肉具：“你这阳精入肚滚烫，熨帖得很……”  
“你还尝过别人阳精不成？”  
“我没尝过，就不许我有朋友，天天同我说？”季肖冰嗤笑。“小和尚有心思刨根问底，不如再喂我两回。”  
高瀚宇转念一想，自己破季肖冰身子时候，他那模样正是个雏儿，何来吃别人阳精一说，然而又有些不高兴，想到季肖冰如此好看，又有些好骗，恐怕别人将他骗了去，故而有些生气。  
“你好好的舔，好好的叫唤，才有精水吃。”高瀚宇捏着他的耳垂，这蛇妖耳垂有肉，是个有福的。  
“方才舔的你不舒服？”季肖冰说。“叫你什么？大师？尊者？哦——你是想着我以前被你肏得狠了，叫你好哥哥。”  
蛇妖言罢，舒展开身子，又说：“论理我比你大，什么异兽凶兽的，我可活了五百来年，得你叫我哥哥才是。”  
高瀚宇不看他，季肖冰便伸出脚来，踩着他的小腹。  
“叫一声我听听。”  
高瀚宇捉住他的脚踝，只觉触手细腻，骨节分明，像是有点力气就能折断。  
“不叫。”高瀚宇道。“你是自己闭嘴，还是让我把你嘴封上？”  
季肖冰抱怨两句，懒洋洋地躺着，安心享受这一路苛待他的小和尚帮他揉捏小腿。肚子里的小长虫还没发育齐全，季肖冰感受的出来，不过已经开始吸收母体修为作为养分，这会儿还只是如人类孕妊初期，有些恶心乏力，过段时间怕是要被熬干。  
季肖冰修行五百年，成了人形四百多年，却还是个妖，是畜类成的精怪。既是畜类成的精怪，难免本能为上，自保为先。  
女人才会为着肚子里的孩子，拼上自己的性命。  
雌妖却是不会的。  
母蛇孕产后若是身体极度虚弱，甚至会吃掉刚产出的蛋补充体力。  
所以季肖冰方才说他不想要腹中胎儿，是带了四五分真心的。

==========  
这里解释一下白饼饼不想要谅谅。  
白饼饼现在还是动物的思考方式，他自己能感觉到谅谅现在已经在吸收他的修为，等到长大点会把他吸干，甚至威胁到自身安全。作为动物的自保本能，白饼饼会考虑不要谅谅。  
自然界里也有类似情况......不是白饼饼的问题。  
当然谅谅辣么可爱，怎么会不要谅谅呢！


End file.
